


To Be Young And In Love

by WISEDUCKY



Series: To Be Young And In Love [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamgelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISEDUCKY/pseuds/WISEDUCKY
Summary: Angelica is 22 and living in modern New York and her life is going pretty well. But that all changes when her father forces her to get a job working as a secretary at the Schuyler Law firm alongside Alexander Hamilton. Until she can learn the value of hard work she's cut off but what happens when love gets mixed into her plans.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Series: To Be Young And In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To Be Young And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to your modern-day, drama-filled, and overall messy love life Hamilton fic/ story/ thingy. So I'm gonna give you a little bit of background information so you're not just jumping into the story headfirst. This is a modern Hamgelica fic so to all of my other non Hamgelica shippers out there I'm sorry. (Not really because this is my OTP) Anyways I'm just really rambling right now so I'm just gonna leave this at welcome and enjoy the story.

Angelica really liked being 22. She always knew that once she was an adult and had full control over her irresponsible, reckless actions she would be pleased but she never anticipated just how much fun it would be. Sure you were a legal adult at 18 but in all honesty, you couldn't do shit at 18. You couldn't drink, well legally anyway but the law was never really a barrier for Angelica to begin with. And you could vote but at that age, you don't have enough experience or know enough to make an honest decision so you could end up giving your vote to an old, rich, white Republican who wants to get rid of affordable healthcare. But out of all the new exciting perks that came with being 22 the best benefit was the subtle white lies you were able to get away with. Once you become a certain age you didn't owe anyone an explanation for your actions but you still wanted to provide some type of comfort so you did what Angelica liked to call a Backhanded Lie. A Backhanded Lie was something you used when you were going out and your parents went over the list of rules you knew you weren't going to follow. The classic "Don't take drinks from strangers and have a designated driver" and while Angelica's mother went over the reasons as to why she shouldn't stay out late Angelica just nodded knowing she would be out until the next morning.

"Stick with your friends and keep your ID close by. And remember that if someone offers you a ride, say no."

"I will ma."

Angelica could hear Catherine Schuyler's worried voice through the phone and let it fill her ear. A short moment passed before anyone said anything again.

"Just promise to call. It doesn't have to be a long conversation. Just so I know you're okay."

Angelica smiled. Out of all the rules she had broken out of rebellion there was always one she always followed and that was to always call her at the end of the night. No matter where she was or how much trouble she would be in just to make sure her mother knew she was okay.

"I promise ma. I love you."

"I love you, Angelica. Have fun."

Angelica hung up the phone and turned to her two friends who also shared the title of drinking buddies. Abigail Adams was currently on the phone talking and Theodosia was playing some odd personal game between her and her many rings. Moving one from her pointer finger to her middle, her middle to her thumb, and then starting all over again. Theodosia was wearing a two-piece light green tank top and skirt set with black combat boots to match. She was also sporting her new neck-length hair. All in all, Theodosia was gaining a lot of attention. While Theodosia was wearing something young and risky Abigail had decided on something a little more on the safe side. She was wearing a red mini skirt with a black crop top and black heels to match. Unlike Theodosia's short neck-length hair, Abigail's was in a long ponytail. And well Angelica was wearing exactly what you'd expect her to be wearing. Something classic but incredibly sexy. She had chosen a tight-fitting silver spaghetti strap dress that stopped before her fingers and left little to the imagination. Angelica's usually had long curly hair straightened and reached past her shoulders and she pulled the look together with white stilettos.

While Theodosia continued playing her finger game and Angelica readjusted the straps of her dress Abigail hung up the phone and wore an irritated expression.

"She's not coming."

Theodosia looked up from her fingers with a confused face.

"What'd you mean she's not coming."

"I mean she's staying at home."

The three girls were talking about their fourth friend Maria. Maria was their mutual friend they had known since high school and she also carried the title of dumb, irresponsible drinking buddy… until she met James. No one liked him for multiple, obvious reasons. He was controlling, had a short temper and was abusive. Mentally and physically. Maria tried to justify him and his actions and would deny that any of the scars or bruises were from him but they all knew that it wasn't true. Maria had always been a terrible liar. They tried to help but never got far considering how little of her they saw. They had been together for almost a year and in that year that had never seen their friend so miserable.

Angelica drew in a long breathe before running her hand through her hair.

"We should check on her or something."

Theodosia shook her head.

"I tried going over but no one answered."

They all knew who answered. The term nobody meant the bastard known as James.

All three girls silently stood in silence when an overweight, unwanted stranger entered their personal was another thing about being 22. Being broke. I guess they weren't really broke considering they had all grown up on the upper west side of New York and all lived in condos/ summer homes their parents paid for but they still wanted the young adult experience so they relied on the subway for transportation and with the subway came catcallers, crazy people, and their personal least favorite 40-year-old perverts.

"Where are you beautiful ladies going

All three girls uncomfortably looked at the man. It was funny, even though they had all lived in New York for their whole lives, with the exception of Theodosia living in London for 3 years with her now ex-boyfriend all three of them still reacted differently to these types of situations. Abigail struggled for words, Theodosia fiddled with her hair, and Angelica… Angelica was what you would call an anomaly. Angelica leaned in real close like she was telling a secret that only the two of them shared. The man licked his lips out of pure desperation and Angelica laughed as if it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Were heading to the same place you are."

"And where's that."

" Hell."

And on signal, the subway train stopped and opened its guy's jaw went slack and Angelica flipped him her middle finger. Abigail choked on her surprise and Theodosia slapped her hand over her mouth. Angelica grabbed their hands to run out of the train before yelling over her shoulder.

"Choke on a dick."

This time neither girls held in their laughter. Angelica grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the suffocating subway and into the summer streets of New York simply because they were free and 22.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this was a really short chapter and absolutely no interaction between anyone but Angelica, Abigail, and Theodosia but I just needed an introduction to Angelica's lie and her character so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are always welcome and I'll see you whenever I see you.


End file.
